


Just like old times...

by Insperowl



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Big brother Cody, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rex is sad because of Echo, minor spoilers to tcw 7x4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insperowl/pseuds/Insperowl
Summary: Rex is sad in the barracks after defeating Anaxis. Cody comfort him.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex
Kudos: 34





	Just like old times...

There were cheerful screams and the noise of celebration. After so many defeats and losses, it would be a crime not to celebrate a brilliant victory over Trench. The Jedi did not interfere. On the contrary, Rex was convinced that Skywalker would join the celebration, and Kenobi could, if Cody was particularly persistent.

The barracks were quiet. Rex was not in the mood to celebrate with everyone. He felt the same heaviness in his chest again as he had when he shared with Cody his suspicions that Echo might be alive. Echo reoccupied his thoughts. Hunter and the rest were great soldiers and Echo would fit perfectly into their strange family, but ... It still hurt. He found Echo for too short a time to lose him again. Fortunately, this time he was alive and promised to write and call from time to time.

Despite Rex's desperate hope to bring back the good old days, nothing could be the same as before. Ahsoka left the order, half 501st, with which Echo was once friends with, had long been dead. Fives died from the hands of his brother, never knowing what really happened to his best friend. Yes, and the Echo himself has changed forever.

Echo kept nothing else here. He no longer felt at home here. Not after all that he went through. If Fives were alive, everything would have turned out differently, and he would have certainly found the right words to cheer up Echo and make him feel at home again. Perhaps then everything would be really like in the good old days ...

It was times when Echo and Fives were inseparable and caused a lot of problems if Fives had another brilliant idea. But at the same time, he knew that he could always rely on them. They were great soldiers and loyal friends. In those days, Rex did not leave a single brother behind and could protect those who were dear to him.

In those days, when this photograph was taken, the only thing left of the notorious good old days. It was the day that Fives and Echo returned with Kamino as an ARC troopers. Rex was proud of how they grew up, and Cody only shook his head with a smile. It seems that it was Fives, who proposed to capture this moment in memory.

Now Fives was not there to give him strength. Rex did not realize how much he relied on him after Umbara, until he lost him. And with him something very valuable and elusive from the 501st disappeared, something that had been with them since the chaotic duo Echo and Fives appeared in the legion.

Echo will be much happier with the Bad Batch. Rex knew it. Nobody cares about his prostheses, he will not be perceived as another clone-cannon fodder and he will perfectly pour into chaos under the command of Hunter. And these guys will certainly not leave him behind, as he once did.

_“You did everything you could, Rex.”_

Fives shook his head, looking at him from the photograph. 

_"Stop tormenting yourself._

“I know, but is it any easier?”

Somewhere in the distance, something exploded loudly. Probably someone drank too much and decided to arrange a salute. Rex may not have heard this if the door had not opened for a moment.

Cody sighed heavily and sat across from Rex. There were glasses in his hands, judging by the look and smell with Corellian whiskey.

“Don’t tell me what you were planning to spend here all night, talking to the photograph. ” 

he finally said.

“I have no mood” 

Rex shook his head, looking tiredly at Cody and putting the photograph in his drawer. 

"And besides, someone will have to disperse them into bunks later."

"Considering that Skywalker and Kenobi decided to arrange a competition, who will drink whom, I strongly doubt that you will be able to disperse someone into bunks. The guys joined the competition and decided to arrange a contest for the troops. Some make bets who fall down earlier."

Rex shrugged. The last days exhausted him emotionally and the only thing that could help him now was a dream for several hours. But he didn’t want to sleep at all. Tomorrow Skywalker will probably want to contact Senator Amidala again ...

"Have a drink."

Cody handed him a glass, and Rex automatically took it.

"Let's drink for the victory? Or for your recovery?"  
"Nah. Let's drink for you being right ”

Said Cody thoughtfully. 

“I'm sorry I doubted you.”  
“Well, I understand you. Perhaps I also doubted myself, if I were in your place.

Rex emptied the glass and felt the burning sensation in his chest grow stronger. He probably shouldn't have drunk.

"Do not worry, I know these guys for a long time. They will be delighted with him as soon as he becomes himself."  
“Like the good old days, huh?”

Cody gazed at him for a while, then left his empty glass on the drawer and sat next to Rex, hugging him and pressing him to his chest.

“Just don't try to pretend you don't need it. There is no one here except us, and it is unlikely that anyone will appear in the near future. Big brother Cody is always there for you.

Rex was about to object to something and break out of Cody’s embrace, but he couldn’t. Broken ganship and Cody's face twisted in pain surfaced in his memory. He remembered Fives and his last words, Echo's farewell salute. He again remembered Umbara and all those whom he had failed then. He's too tired of losing friends. Even if Echo promised to write and they could still see each other in the future, Rex desperately wanted to return a piece of what he had long lost. Echo could always be relied upon. Echo would understand and perhaps give the right advice. But ... now Echo no less desperately needed support that would help him return to duty again. And it was, unfortunately, not Rex and not 501st. They all need time.

Rex hugged Cody tightly in response, not holding back his tears. He rarely allowed himself to cry, trying to be the pillar that allows his people to believe that he will be their support. Only Cody could see him like that. Cody was always the one who allowed him to show such weakness.

An unpleasant lump in the chest gradually became easier. The pain subsided a bit, but Rex knew that guilt would never go away. At least while he is alive.

“Promise me you won’t leave. I do not want to lose you either.

It sounded too childish, and Rex immediately hated this weakness in his own voice. Probably, it was whiskey in him.

“How can I leave my sensitive little brother?”

Cody grinned back, leaning his forehead against Rex's forehead. 

“Then who will wipe your tears?”

“Leave me alone,” 

Rex said maliciously, feeling how he really felt much better. Maybe it's the whiskey's fault. Or maybe he finally gave vent to emotions. In any case, it was good that Cody was there.

“And I will do it,” Cody grinned. Only after I go to the celebration with you.” 

He released Rex and stood up, forcing him to rise as well. 

“You need to get a good drink and have some fun, as compensation for everything that happened. Consider this a strong recommendation from your commander.

“Persuaded,” Rex grinned. “If someone has to win from Kenobi and Skywalker, it must be you. I'll even make bet on it all that I have left.

Cody nodded and walked out of the barracks.

“Promise me something,” 

He stopped and turned to look into Rex’s eyes. 

"If something really happens to me, if you don’t have anyone left on whose chest you could cry... Don’t think about giving up. Fight for the sake of all our fallen brothers and those who have yet to go into battle. Do not seek death intentionally."

Rex saw the same pain in Cody's eyes that tormented him. Echo and Fives were Cody's friends too. Cody was not there the day Fives died, but he was there when they left Echo to be torn to pieces by the separatists. This is what they were to live on with.

"I promise. I won't give up."

Cody nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Come on, otherwise they will drink all our supplies. Oh, yes. Wanna bet that I win drinks from you?"  
“If only in your dreams” 

Rex grinned, pushing Cody to the side.

The night air pleasantly chilled his face. Rex closed his eyes for a moment and smiled.

“May the force be with you, Echo. May your new life be no worse than the good old days”

Seeing them, Jesse waved his hand cheerfully and immediately ran to them, holding out a bottle.

“You are just in time, sir! Boil and I are still accepting bets. Join us?

Cody and Rex looked at each other with the same smirks.


End file.
